White Sheets Flying In The Wind
by Franny Moon
Summary: A Sequel To "The Pigman" by Paul Zindel. John and Lorraine are planning something. Something really big. Can the eerie black-haired girl find out what it is before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I had to write this as a school project. This is a sequel to the book "The Pigman" . I had to use the same two-narrator system, but ought to include a new character, so it is in fact a three-narrators system... -_-'  
  
The chapters are short, but my teacher didn't want to edit a novel !! ^^u  
  
I got 46/50 , one of the highest mark, by the way.  
  
The Pigman was written by Paul Zindel.  
  
White Sheets Flying in the Wind By Franny Moon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(New character's Point of view)  
  
I always knew- from the day they laughed like barking mad in the bus until today- that Lorraine Jensen and John Conlan were different. It may seem irrational since every average kid of our age feel different, but they really were. I never quite understood why they sometimes hung out with the Marshmallow Kid and that Dennis something, but I sure understood why they were always together. It's no mystery that they found each other, both of them needed someone to stand by and somehow, when I first saw them kiss shyly in a corridor, I wasn't shocked at all. Long before this, things seemed to change for them. They often skipped classes, but a day, they abruptly came back to school, and even if they were (officially ( dating, their laughers sounded fake and the glow in their eyes seemed faded.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Review! Tell me if I should put the next chapter on. All I need is only one review to be sure that only one person read this -_-' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(John's Point Of View)  
  
"There" Lorraine said, putting the quite tick pile of sheets in a folder. "We're done with this memorial epic."  
  
"I still think we should put it on the Pigman's grave." I whispered.  
  
"John!" she scolded me "Everything is planned, you know perfectly why we wrote this for."  
  
Lorraine didn't glare that often, but when she did, you lost all your wishes to argue with her.  
  
I looked down at the table and saw what I had written there three weeks ago, when we started to write the epic. Lorraine said that three weeks to write such a text was really short, but it seemed like forever to me. Next to my message was now an answer.  
  
"YOU'RE SICK!!!"  
  
Yes I am. You can't even imagine how much.  
  
To Be Continued... Keep reviewing k? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(Lorraine's Point Of View)  
  
Everything's planned. John and I know perfectly what we have to do, when we have to do it, where we have to do it and even how we have to do it. So why do I feel so nervous! It's maybe because of that eerie black-haired girl that always seems to be spying on us! It's so reassuring to know that someone might be spying on you when you are planning something so big! I hope I'm just being paranoiac again. Please, let it be the paranoia again!  
  
"Lorraine, you ok? You're shaking." John whispered.  
  
"I."  
  
No. I couldn't say that I was fine. Not to him. He knows that it's absolutely false.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't you worry about me, John. Do you have the ropes?"  
  
"Yeah, I stole them from Bore. I'm sure he won't mind when he'll know why I took them for."  
  
"John! Stop it! You're not funny! Not funny at all!" I said, perhaps a little too loud.  
  
The lonely black-haired girl looked up from her book and crossed my gaze. I smiled nervously.  
  
"We should leave the library." I hissed, still looking at the girl.  
  
Couldn't she look elsewhere for God's sake!  
  
"Sure" he simply answered, totally unaware of the tension between me and the piercing-eyed girl.  
  
We left that library, the only place we liked in this school, with a last good bye to Miss Reilan, The Cricket.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
(New Character's Point Of View)  
  
"Hey! Wait up you forgot."  
  
It was too late. They were already gone. On the table where John and Lorraine were few minutes ago was a folded paper. It wouldn't harm if I just took a little look would it? I grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. I swear, I was certainly not prepared to that.  
  
It's weird how a thing such as American Scout Guide, made to protect life, could destroy it instead. because it was obviously a page ripped from the American Scout Guide. Page nineteen more precisely. A very interesting page about knots; sliding knots. How could I ever be so blind! They're going to. They're going to kill themselves!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Review, Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(John's point of View...)  
  
The cemetery. It's weird how it will be the last place I'll ever see. Some sort of twist of fate it is in fact. I've got to say that dying in a cemetery is the most thrilling way to die. I could've die in a plane crash, or I could've drown saving a child from a shark. I could've die like the hero I always wanted to be, but no. I'll die in a cemetery like the coward I've always been. I was seriously beginning to have second thoughts about this.  
  
"Lorraine, maybe we shouldn't."  
  
"I thought I'd be the one to chicken out first." she said with a weak smile. "But I have to do it John."  
  
I swallowed.  
  
"Then I'll do it with you. You won't die alone. I love you Lorraine."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I do love you too."  
  
I smiled. My first real smile in weeks.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
(Lorraine's point Of View)  
  
The cemetery was dark and chilly. The tree's branches seemed strangely threatening, bared of their leaves. It was the perfect autumn night to die. The wind blows my hair and for the first time in weeks, I almost feel free. I placed the Memorial Epic at the root of the tree and tied the ropes to a branch. People would know why we felt so guilty. Tears poured down my face, but I didn't wipe them away. It was no use anyway.  
  
"Lorraine, he wouldn't want us to do this. He always wanted us to laugh, to have fun."  
  
"John." I whispered, my voice breaking.  
  
"We don't have to do this. If we think really hard about it, it was not really our fault. I think we can work this out. I know that making a step toward this mysterious dark eternity called death is the most entertaining thing we have to do but. But you could make a step toward this mysterious dark-haired boy called John, instead." he said, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
I smiled back weakly and threw myself in his open arms.  
  
Only one more Chapter to go... review? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
(New character's Point Of View...)  
  
I sighed. There they are, crying in each other's hair. Safe, happy and in love. I am so relieved! They seem to have lived hell in the past few weeks, but I really think that they deserve to be happy. Perhaps, just perhaps, someday I'll get the nerve to go talk to them. But today, today they do not need me. Today they learned that death is not a solution. Lorraine Jensen and John Conlan'll be alright. They'll find the comfort they need in each other. They'll be just fine.  
  
And then they kissed, surrounded by hundreds of white sheets flying in the wind. Hundreds of sheets from that folder Lorraine placed near the tree. And I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.  
  
The End... 


End file.
